Say You Love Me Again
by feliciaaaaaaa
Summary: It's Rory's second year at Yale. What happens when Jess comes into her life...yet again?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: It's Rory's Sophomore year at Yale. What happens when Jess shows up in Star's Hollow unexpected? Again?  
  
My freshman year at Yale ended with ease. The summer brought along first dates with guys I couldn't stand, and movie nights with mom. Summer was over and I was going to start beginning my second year at Yale. I almost couldn't believe it. Right before my eyes, a year went by and the only big event I could remember was Jess coming back. It has always been at the back of my mind, haunting me. Those three words that he spoke so softly in my face, his body walking away from me, driving away. By the time I reacted he was gone. I thought he would come back, sometime. But he never did. Sometimes before I went to bed, I kept on playing it back in my head, over and over. Thinking what it would be like to say the same thing to his face. That time never came for me. When I told mom she seemed overwhelmed and walked away . I know she told Luke, and they would talk about it with each other, but not with me. Thinking that it was wrong to tell her, I vowed that if Jess ever did come back, I would not get back together with him. I would just avoid him. It would be easier with everyone if I didn't get involved. Thankfully, I never got that chance. It never happened.  
  
I was currently at home in Star's Hollow with my mom. She was helping me pack for Yale. I left the next morning, and this was my last night here with my mom. It seems like just yesterday when I came home and told her I couldn't wait to spend the summer with her. If it's possible, I felt like we have gotten closer. Having some much fun with her, made me feel happy. Now that I was leaving, I felt nervous. Like I was just starting college again. On the bright side, I still had the same roommates. On the downside, I haven't seen them all summer. Who knows what they've been up too. Packing was so sentimental for us. It symbolized someone leaving, even though it was for a day or too. My mom was the worst packer in the world. She hardly ever folded the clothes, making them leave a hump of clothes in the middle.  
  
Rory: Mom, you call this packing?  
  
Lorelai: (looks at the heap of clothes in the middle of the suitcase) Yeah. Make's it easier. Get's it done faster.  
  
Rory: It may get it done faster, but what happens when I have to actually close the suitcase?  
  
Lorelai: Well... you sit on it.  
  
Rory: (chuckles) Let's just fold the clothes ok?  
  
I know the reason mom wanted to get it done faster. She wanted to get it over with. It wasn't easy, especially with us. When we finally did finish packing, we headed to bed. I had a long day ahead of me. A day I wish I couldn't remember. 


	2. Oh What a familar car

I awoke to the sound of the birds chirping, but somehow they didn't seem happy. Maybe it's because today, I was leaving for college once again. Excitement filled me as I thought about new classes, a fresh start. Sadness filled me as I knew I would be leaving, away from mom again. I sounded and felt like a baby. I was almost twenty years old and still couldn't bear the thought of leaving my mommy. How pathetic. But I knew that most people don't have the relationship that she and I do. A relationship that was too close for us to be apart. It was unique in a way that no one could understand. Sort of like Jess and I. That relationship was broken and ultimately forgotten, if not by two, then by one. The only relationships that I had in my life were those of mom, Lane and the people of Star's Hollow.  
Just as I was thinking those thoughts I heard mom banging around in the kitchen, a nervous habit of hers. Whenever she felt sad or lonely, she would take it upon herself to either rearrange or mess up the kitchen. Why was it the kitchen? That was the one room in the entire house we hardly ever used. Bringing a smile upon my face of those fond memories, I got out of bed, dressed and went into the kitchen. Mom had calmed down, and was now sipping coffee at the kitchen table.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Lorelai: (looks up and smiles) Hey. You all ready to leave?  
  
Rory: Pretty much.  
  
Lorelai: (Plays with the corners of the coffee cup) Good. That's good.  
  
I knew that she was nervous. She was hiding it not so well. It was that time again. It was time to get all mushy saying how much we loved each other before parting once again. Mother and daughter bonding, was what it was.  
  
Rory: Mom?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah.  
  
Rory: I had a great time this summer.  
  
Lorelai: (smiles) Yeah. Me too.  
  
Rory: (Gets an idea formed in her head.) I have a great idea.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: You can sleep at my dorm again!  
  
Lorelai: Really? Rory: Yeah we can make it a mother daughter tradition.  
  
Lorelai: Oh Rory you mean it?  
  
Rory: Of course. I can't believe I didn't think of it before.  
  
Lorelai: (smirks) you were probably dreaming about your new classes. Or boys. Either one.  
  
That kitchen table talk was the most incredible talk we both have ever had. It was filled with much needed laughter that morning. With my nerves and her happiness we were both ready to take on the Yale world once again. With her staying with me that night, I felt sort of at ease. What I didn't know was that I was going to need it. At that moment I didn't know what was in store for me that day. Nothing could have prepared me for this day. Nothing at all.  
As mom and I were driving to Yale, we figured we could ask Luke to borrow his truck again. We both figured that would be another mother daughter tradition. Taking Luke's truck and watching mom driving it would be the highlight of my day, no doubt.  
  
Lorelai: Ok we'll say Luke can we please borrow your truck? Rory's leaving for Yale today.  
  
Rory: Yes. And make sure you use your puppy dog lip.  
  
Lorelai: (sticks out her lip)  
  
Rory: Wow. That's good. He'll fall for that.  
  
Just as we were getting closer and closer to Luke's I saw a very familiar car. The car looked like a former boyfriends, but nicer. It brought back a lot of memories that clouded my head. The reminder haunted me back to reality. Mom and I stepped out of the car. I took a look at the car across the street, taking it all inn.  
  
Lorelai: Ok let's get this over with. Rory you coming?  
  
Rory: Yeah. I'm coming.  
  
Once we got into Luke's their seemed to be a lull, no one else in here but us and empty tables. It was very unusual considering in was 10:00 in the morning.  
  
Luke: Hey guys.  
  
Lorelai: Dude did you realize that there's no one else in here.  
  
Luke: (rolls his eyes) haven't we been through this before? It's called a lull Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Creepy. (Shudders for dramatic effect)  
  
Luke: Very funny. (Turns his gaze to Rory and quickly adverts his eyes) So what can I get for you two?  
  
Lorelai: You know funny you should ask. Can we borrow your truck?  
  
Luke: (Puts the rag he was holding down.)What for?  
  
Lorelai: (sticks out her bottom lip) you see Rory starts Yale today, and we can't drive our Jeep. We thought it could be a mother/daughter tradition.  
  
Luke: (Suddenly gets uncomfortable) Sure. Go ahead.  
  
(There's a pounding noise from upstairs)  
  
Rory: Luke what was that?  
  
Luke: (Gets a suspicious look in his eyes) Well you know I got a lot of boxes up there, one of them must of fell or something. You better get going, you know lots of traffic.  
  
Lorelai: (Suspects something's up, but doesn't press on it.) Sure. Ok. Before we go though can you at least draw a picture of how to drive that man infested truck you got out there.  
  
Luke: (amused) Man infested?  
  
Lorelai: You know what I mean.  
  
Luke: (draws a figure of the gears on a piece of paper) There you go.  
  
Lorelai: Ha! There we go. (Kisses the paper) We're off! Let's go Rory!  
  
As soon as we left the diner and were on the road, I was in a fit of giggles. Mom was driving the truck very slow as to not startle it. She had no idea what she was doing. Between those giggles I thought back to the conversation at the diner. The way Luke wouldn't even look at me and the pounding from upstairs, made me think twice. I had seen those looks before. My stomach got tied up in a knot. Thankful that I was heading towards college and not towards home, seemed to make the feeling unwind a bit. That familiar feeling awaked in my heart as much as I tried to fight it, as I thought: Jess is back. 


	3. This is my home

*Meanwhile back at Luke's Diner*  
  
Jess POV  
  
When I heard Rory and Lorelai come in I knew I had to hide. Luke sent me upstairs telling me to stay there until he said so. He said it quite loudly blowing my eardrums out. Thinking I should listen to him, I went upstairs silently. While I heard them talking downstairs I decided to look for some of my old books I had hidden in the back of Luke's filing cabinet. He hardly ever used it anymore, so that was a place where I could store my best books. I kept them here for a special reason. This was my home. The place where I would always return no matter where my life brought me. New York was never my home because I was hardly at my apartment. I was mostly on the streets with my friends. Only my most prized books went into that filing cabinet. While I was trying to get to them, I stumbled and lost my grip on the handle. Luke had all this junk lying on the floor, and rather than moving it, I stepped over it. This caused a big loud commotion. I knew that they had heard it in the diner, so I silently cursed myself. Rory had probably got suspicious thinking that it could of been me. I knew Luke would try covering it up as best as he could. That wasn't a bad thing for me. The thought that hit me every day was that I loved Rory. Ever since the words had came out of my mouth almost a year ago, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Her beautiful innocent face kept on invading my mind everywhere I went. So, with lots of thinking I decided to come back. Luke was not as susceptible to the idea as I was. With a little coaxing he finally gave in. I finally have another chance.  
  
Now, I walk down the stairs hearing that the Gilmore girls have now been long gone. Luke is standing there, glaring at me.  
  
Luke: (slaps Jess on the back of the head) What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Jess: Hey watch it!  
  
Luke: I will not watch it. This is my diner. You abide by my rules. By staying here you have to answer my questions.  
  
Jess:(rolling his eyes) I tripped.  
  
Luke: You tripped.  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Luke: Doing what may I ask?  
  
Jess: I was getting a book.  
  
Luke: Couldn't you have done that after Lorelai left?  
  
Jess: Huh. Lorelai? I don't think I said those three special words to my ex girlfriend's mother did I? If I did, I must have some issues unresolved.  
  
Luke: I mean Rory. Rory. Smart ass.  
  
Jess: Right.  
  
Luke: (glares) shut up.  
  
Jess: I guess we both have Gilmore girls on the brain.  
  
This was the truth. I had to find Rory.   
  
A/N: Short Chap: Read and Review! 


	4. Get out of here!

Rory's POV  
  
I stepped out of the car, took a deep breath, and looked at my surroundings. Everything seemed so familiar, yet so different. I guess I thought that with Jess back, it would change who I was, or what I could be. Remembering my vow that I made, I knew it was going to be hard to stick to it. With everything that's happened, my mind just seems like a big jigsaw puzzle with the pieces thrown around. It would take a wise person to put it together.   
  
I gathered what I had of my luggage and followed my mom to my dorm. I could already hear snippets of my roommate's conversation. It sounded like a fight of some sort. Great way to start off the year. Thinking that I was going to relax, I had brought some nice relaxing bubble bath for tonight. With mom here I would be even more relaxed, but I needed something calm and serine. Mom was having some trouble carrying her luggage which was only a couple of bags. So, being the nice girl I am I opened the door. My roommates stopped talking and looked at me.  
  
Paris: Rory! (Runs up to Rory and hugs her)  
  
Rory: (seems surprised) Hey Paris!  
  
Paris: Lorelai how are you?  
  
Lorelai: I'm great Paris. How about you? You okay?  
  
Paris: Sure I am why wouldn't I be?  
  
Lorelai: You just seem so happy.  
  
Rory: Yeah. It's kind of creepy.  
  
Paris: Rory. It's the beginning of a new school year. Time for new beginnings, and to make ourselves known again.  
  
Paris was acting like she had three heads; I was kind of getting uncomfortable around her so I greeted my other suit mates.  
  
Rory: Hey Tanya. What's new?  
  
Tanya: (stares straight ahead)  
  
Rory: Okay… Janet how are you?  
  
Janet: Great Rory. I missed you. I just shed 3 minutes off my mile time.  
  
Rory: Wow. That's great.  
  
This was going to be a very long year. The day passed by very slowly with night on the way. Mom took all of us out for coffee and helped me unpack. She was doing her job well. Both of us new she had to leave tomorrow, but we didn't talk about it with each other. It was easier on both of us. That night I locked myself in the bathroom and was in the middle of a nice relaxing bubble bath. I felt like all my worries were left outside of the door, and for that I was extremely calm. I thought about all kinds of things. While I was doing this I heard a knock on the door, but didn't think anything of it.  
  
(Meanwhile in the common room, Lorelai hears someone knocking at the door. She gets up to answer it and finds that it is Jess. She is about to close the door in his face when he stops her)  
  
Lorelai: Jess.  
  
Jess: Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (silent just waiting for Jess to leave)  
  
Jess: I came to see Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Wow. You had me stumped.  
  
Jess: (getting impatient) Come on Lorelai. Just let me see her.  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Jess: (gets a little louder) why?  
  
Lorelai: Get real Jess. You left her heartbroken and shocked once again. What a surprise. You left her. Not once. But many times, Jess. What makes you think she wants to see you?  
  
Jess: (sighs) I don't know if she wants to see me. I'm taking a chance.  
  
Lorelai: Why?  
  
Jess: I love her.  
  
Lorelai: Jess. Just go.  
  
Jess: No.  
  
Lorelai: Fine. I'll shut the door.  
  
Jess: Fine. I'm not leaving.  
  
Lorelai: Fine. (Shuts the door)  
  
I came out of the bath, with a bathrobe on just to notice mom. She had a scowl on her face and she didn't look happy. I had heard voices but I couldn't quite make out what the voices were saying. They didn't sound happy though. Making my way over to mom, I started to speak.  
  
Rory: Hey. Who was at the door?  
  
Lorelai: Uh. Stupid pizza delivery guy, I said dude I didn't order any pizza. He said but yes you did. He had this accent and he was annoying me. I said I didn't order a pizza and I got irritated and slammed the door.  
  
Rory: (not buying it) Oh.  
  
(Outside the door was Jess. He heard Rory's voice. He closed his eyes and pictured Rory. He thought how amazing it would be to see her again. So he did what he had to.)  
  
Jess: Rory!!!  
  
I was sitting on the couch talking with mom when I heard a voice shout my name. I knew it was Jess. It had to be.  
  
Rory: Oh no. (sighing) Was that the pizza delivery guy?  
  
Lorelai: Oh yeah. I told you he was annoying.  
  
Jess: Rory!! Open up.  
  
Rory: Uh sorry but….I'm studying!!!  
  
Jess: Come on. Just for a second.  
  
Lorelai: She said no Jess. Go away!  
  
Knowing that Jess had given up I heard him slowly walking away. I had no clue of what to do. Being the kind of person that I am, I decided I had to speak with him sooner or later. Tomorrow. Yeah. Tomorrow. 


	5. Hang up

Sorry for not updating in a while!! Enjoy the next Chapter.  
  
Rethinking my game plan, I decided to wait another day to talk with Jess. I know I was being childish but I thought it was the right thing to do, in all fairness. Currently mom and I were sitting on my bed just talking and having a good time. We were talking about everything from celebrities to makeup to who's snoring in the next dorm. Having so much fun, I was getting a bad case of the giggles. My sides hurt from laughing and mom was not making it any better.   
  
Lorelai: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Rory: Okay that is so not funny.  
  
Lorelai: Sure it is. It's my big bad wolf impression.  
  
Rory: Yeah. But it's getting old.  
  
Lorelai: How can you say that? It's my best material. You know you want to love it.  
  
Rory: (shakes her head) Actually I don't.  
  
Lorelai: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!   
  
Rory:(starts laughing and rolls off the bed)  
  
Lorelai: Wow that's the best reaction I ever got.  
  
Mom and I stayed up talking about everything. Everything except Jess that is. We didn't bring it up again, knowing that it was a sensitive subject for both of us. A long while after Mom fell asleep I kept on thinking about Jess. Why was he back once again? How could he do this to me? All those questions were running through my head at an uncontrollable speed. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something, to reenact my vow I made a year ago. Knowing that it was wrong I jumped up and went to the bathroom, taking the phone with me. Punching the numbers in the phone came very easily to be. My breath was short and my mind was racing.  
  
Jess:(very soft) Hello?  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
Jess:(sounds surprised) Rory? It's early. What's going on?  
  
Rory: I just wanted to say something to you.  
  
Jess: Okay. Well go ahead.  
  
Rory: A year ago after you left I made a vow.  
  
Jess: (sat up in his bed) Vow? What kind of vow?   
  
Rory: (sighs) That I would never be with you again. No matter what.  
  
Jess:(grips the handles on his phone) What?  
  
Rory: It's just that my mom and Luke found out about it and I thought that if I made this vow it would make everyone's life a little easier.  
  
Jess: (hangs up)  
  
Well that went as well as I thought it would.  
  
Please read and review! 


	6. My apology to you

I walked through the streets of Stars Hollow, collecting my thoughts. Making my way towards the diner, I began thinking of all that has happened to me since this whole thing started. Knowing I was hard on Jess, did make me feel guilty, but I knew it was the right thing to do. It was for the best. If I hadn't done it, I we would of gotten back together , which I'm sure none of us wanted. I did want to be friends with him, if I couldn't actually be with him. The phone call last night ended like just like I planned and expected it would have. Catching Jess in a public place would help my apology go a lot smoother. I had rehearsed it only about a hundred times in what I was going to say to him. But then I realized something? What did it matter what he thought of me? He wasn't my boyfriend. I didn't care what his opinions were. All that mattered was that he knew I was sorry. Walking up the steps to the diner, I saw Jess wiping a table down inside. Turning the knob on the door, my breathing became short and my hands started sweating. I collected myself and walked inside.  
  
Taking my surroundings in, I took a seat at the counter, waiting for Luke to appear. Jess didn't realize I was here, so I figured I would wait until he acknowledged my presence. Luke suddenly appeared from the back and looked surprised to see me.  
  
Luke: Rory what are you doing here?  
  
Rory: Well, I was just in the area.  
  
Luke: (raises his eyebrows) Where's your mother?  
  
Rory: Uh.. She's back at my dorm.  
  
Luke: So you drove all the way to Star's Hollow to get a cup of coffee?  
  
Rory: You do know my coffee addiction never keeps me away.  
  
Luke: Rory, what's going on?  
  
Rory: (sighs) I came to talk to Jess.  
  
Luke: Well I think he just went upstairs. Why don't you go on up?  
  
Rory: I would but I don't think he wants to talk to me.  
  
Luke: Jess? Not want to talk to you? Highly unlikely.  
  
Rory: It's true. We had a fight last night.  
  
Luke: About what.  
  
Rory: It's nothing.  
  
Luke: Rory. Come on. You can tell me.  
  
Rory: I told him I could never be with him again.  
  
Luke:(laughs) Let me guess. He took it hard.  
  
Rory: He hung up on me.  
  
Luke: I'm not surprised.  
  
Rory: It's just I don't want him to hurt me again.  
  
Luke: I know what you mean.  
  
Rory: Yeah. I came by to apologize.   
  
Luke: I think he would like that.  
  
Rory: (Gets up) I doubt it.  
  
Luke: (smiles)  
  
Walking up towards Jess' apartment I wondered if Jess would ever forgive me. He expected to be able to walk into my life and get back together with me? That wasn't the way I imagined it. I imagined it just like a fairy tale though I knew it would never be close to that. I knocked on the door very loudly determined to talk to Jess.  
  
Jess: (shouting) What?  
  
Rory: It's Rory.  
  
There was a crashing noise and Jess opened the door. He was wearing a beater and boxers. My cheeks started to turn a rosy color but I realized that that was what he wanted me to do. Be attracted to him. I wasn't going to give in to him.  
  
Rory: Hello.  
  
Jess: Hi.  
  
Rory: Can I come in?  
  
Jess: Whatever.  
  
Rory: (Walks in) I came here to talk.  
  
Jess: (silent)  
  
Rory: Okay. I'll talk. I'm sorry that you're upset. I'm sorry that you're mad. But I want you to know how I feel. I feel like your taking me for granted and I'm only here when you come back for a while. You can't just show up here again and pretend like everything's fine. It's not fine. I'm not fine with it. And by judging the look on your face I'm guessing your not fine with it either. I'm sorry if I hurt you. For the time being, we have to be friends. Being friends will let us be with each other and get to know each other like we never did before. (Pause) I would be more comfortable with that.  
  
Jess: (eyes down) Okay.  
  
Rory: Okay?  
  
Jess: Yeah. I mean if that's what you want. I'll do it.  
  
Rory: (smiles, hugs him, and kisses him on the cheek) Thanks Jess. You're the best.  
  
Jess: (As Rory hugs him he inhales the scent of her perfume and hair) 


	7. My Way

Jess POV  
  
I woke up in a panic with sweat dripping all over my body. Having dreams of Rory was a non stop thing for me. Being friends with her was absolutely not an option for me. I don't know why I agreed to it. I guess I was caught up in the moment. Loving Rory was like breathing and I couldn't just let her slip through my fingers. Getting up from my bed I tiptoed to the other side of the room and began to change. My head was spinning and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Opening the door I silently slipped out of the apartment, being sure not to wake Luke. I had a plan, even though it sounded petty and not thoroughly planned. Getting into my car I started the engine and began driving to Yale. I was going to get Rory back. I knew she just didn't want to be friends, and I was going to prove that to her.  
  
****  
  
Walking up the path to Rory's dorm I was getting more and more excited as the dorm got nearer and nearer. Getting up to the door, I knocked on the door. Knowing everyone was sleeping, I felt like a jerk. What was I doing coming here in the middle of the night? But, I couldn't turn back know. Being in love is all about doing crazy things for the one you love. Just then, I heard someone's feet touching the floor of the dorm. I prayed that it was Rory, because I didn't think I could handle anyone else.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open. Rory was wearing these cute pajamas that made her look like a goddess. She looked surprised to see me. I smiled at her and she smiled brightly back at me.   
  
Rory: Jess, what are you doing here?  
  
Jess: I couldn't sleep. And I want to talk to you.  
  
Rory: Okay, do you want to come in?  
  
Jess: Sure.  
  
(They both walk into the dorm. They both sit on the couch next to each other.)  
  
Rory:(Rubbing her eyes) Okay, what's up?  
  
Jess: I love you-  
  
Rory: Jess..  
  
Jess: Just listen okay? I love you and even though you might not feel the same way I want you to know that.  
  
Rory: Jess-  
  
Jess: I don't want you to move.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
(As Rory speaks, Jess moves gradually towards her and plants a delicate kiss on her lips. Surprisingly, Rory returns the kiss and it gets more passionate. After a minute they softly pull apart.)   
  
Jess: Now tell me you didn't feel anything.  
  
Rory: (Rory blushes and looks down)  
  
Jess: (Gets up and smiles) See you tomorrow, Rory.  
  
When I walked out of the apartment, I knew that Rory felt the same way about me. She was shy, and I understood that. The way that she kissed me explained it in a way that was better than words. I felt so alive, and walking outside, I took a breath of fresh air and smiled. For once, things were going my way. 


	8. Quick! Closet!

Rory POV  
  
I yawned and stretched. The sun shown brightly on the carpet presenting the day ahead of me. Just a couple of hours before, I had been kissing Jess. Not answering him, was just me being shy. Not knowing that he was going to come over in the middle of the night and kiss me, caught me way off guard. But the weird thing was, I loved it. It felt empowering, like I could do anything. I felt as if I were on a cloud, high above all my troubles and fears. Back in reality, I had to shed some light on my situation. My mom still didn't know of course, and I still had to get to Jess and say something, somehow.  
  
Getting into the shower felt so right. All my present situations flooded out of my body and I concentrated on the water running. All of a sudden I heard a voice.  
  
Lorelai: Roryyyyyyyyy!  
  
Inwardly, I groaned. Not because I didn't want to see my mom, just because she had no clue that I had kissed Jess. This was going to present a problem that would hit me very hard.  
  
Rory: I'm in the shower!  
  
Getting out of the shower, I placed on a fresh set of clean clothes and walked out to greet my mom. She was standing there with a smile on her face, and two cups of coffee in her hands.  
  
Lorelai: Coffee milady.  
  
Rory: (smiles and takes the cup) Thank you!  
  
We sat there chatting for a couple of minutes when there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, I got up to answer it. Just at that moment as out of coincidence my mom went into the bathroom. I opened the door to find Jess standing there smiling, with a single red rose.  
  
Jess: (smiles and kisses here on the cheek) Hey.  
  
Rory: (sounds nervous) Hi.  
  
Jess: (Gives her the roses) What's wrong?  
  
Rory: (smiles at the roses) Uh. Nothing.  
  
Jess: (narrows his eyes) What's wrong?  
  
Rory: Well my mom's here and I didn't get a chance to tell her that-  
  
Jess: We kissed.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Jess: Okay, yeah I get it.  
  
Rory: I was about to but...  
  
Jess: (steps closer to her and moves more into the room. Rory notices this but doesn't move.) Shhh. (Puts his finger to her lips and kisses her gently)  
  
Rory:(breathless) Wow.  
  
Jess: Yeah. Wow.  
  
Rory: (Hears the toilet and notices that Jess is standing in the middle of the dorm room) Oh no my mom's coming. Hurry hide in the closet! (Shoves Jess in the closet and slams the door. Lorelai walks back out.)  
  
Lorelai: (sees the rose in Rory's hand) Hey. What's with the rose?  
  
Rory: (Looks down.) Oh this? Nothing. (Throws the rose behind the couch)  
  
Lorelai: (Narrows her eyes at her) Okay. Whatever. So what do you want to do?  
  
Rory: (Glances at the closet) You know what? Can you run down and get me some more coffee? I'm really on a caffeine streak. You know, got to have that coffee. (Nervous laugh)  
  
Lorelai: (Grabs her purse) Oh. Okay. Well I'll get some more for the both of us then. I'll be back in a few minutes. (Heads out the door.)  
  
(Rory runs to the closet and opens it. Jess walks out smiling and grabs her and kisses her.)  
  
Rory: (laughing) Jess. You have to leave.  
  
Jess: (kisses her neck) Okay. But we have to talk tonight okay?  
  
Rory: Okay. Where at?  
  
Jess: I don't know Luke's?  
  
Rory: Uh, how about here? We can buy some Chinese food and just hang out and talk.  
  
Jess: Sounds great.  
  
Rory: Okay. Bye.  
  
Jess: (Kisses her on the cheek) See you.  
  
(As Jess walks out Rory flops herself on the couch and stares at the ceiling.)  
  
  
  
What have I done? This feels so wrong, but so right at exactly the same time. 


	9. Unexpected Vistor and labels

Sitting in my room, I was waiting for Jess to arrive. I was already dressed and ready, partly because I was extremely nervous. Still having not told my mom, guilt was starting to overcome me. I felt like I was lying to her, because mainly I was. Shoving Jess in my closet couldn't have made it any better. But tonight, I was going to enjoy it and not let anything or anyone else get in my way. I was going to clear my head of all my other problems, and just focus on Jess. I have begun to find that Jess was everything I had ever wanted in a guy, but I was just too blind to see it before. I felt that I loved him, and nothing was going to change that. There was such an unexplainable feeling that rushed into my body whenever he came near me. It felt like heat and it was like he was controlling it. He needed to know how I felt. One minute later, I heard a knock at the door. I let out my breath, checked my appearance in the mirror and went to the door. Opening it, there was Jess with a mischievous smile on his face. In his hands were two large bags full of Chinese takeout, and four cups of coffee. I smiled at him.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Jess: (walks in) Hello.  
  
Rory: You can put that stuff on the table over there.  
  
Jess: Okay. (Puts the food on the table) But I need a minute to do some things. So go in your room okay?  
  
Rory: (rolls her eyes) Sure.  
  
***  
  
Once Jess said it was okay to come out I stepped out of the door, and I saw that the room was covered with candles. Placed on the table were fancy silverware and two long candles. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.  
  
Rory: Wow. Jess this is incredible.  
  
Jess: (laughs) I knew you would say that. (Walks over to Rory and takes her hand) Right this way Miss Gilmore.  
  
Rory: (sits down) Thank you kind sir.  
  
(They both have sat down and begun eating. So naturally they began to talk.)  
  
Rory: So thank you for bringing all this stuff over here. It's incredible.  
  
Jess: Well I knew you'd like it.  
  
Rory: (clears her throat) So there's been something I've been meaning to tell you..  
  
Jess: Yeah? What's that?  
  
Rory: Well-  
  
(Just as Rory was about to go on, the dorm door swings open and Lorelai comes strolling in with two bags of Chinese takeout in her hands. She obviously is very surprised and cannot even speak.)  
  
Rory: Mom! What are you doing here?  
  
Lorelai: (covers her eyes) I...Uh.. I thought we could hang out. But your obviously busy.  
  
Rory: Why are you covering your eyes?  
  
Lorelai: Well I thought you were going to have a private moment or something.  
  
Rory: Gross!   
  
Lorelai: So uh..you two are dating?  
  
Rory: Well, that's what we were just going to talk about.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, well go on. (Lorelai takes a seat on the couch and starts to open the bags of Chinese.)  
  
Rory: (Rory looks at Jess and mouths sorry to him)  
  
Jess: (nods his head)  
  
Rory: Jess, I think you should go.  
  
Jess: (Looks surprised) What?  
  
Rory: I think it would be best.  
  
Jess: Rory, I just got here. I'm not leaving. Even if I was, it would be with you.  
  
Lorelai: (snorts)  
  
(Rory and Jess look over)  
  
Lorelai: Sorry.  
  
Rory: Jess-  
  
Jess: I came here to talk with you. This was going to be romantic and special.  
  
Rory: Well, my mom's here and it's just awkward.  
  
Jess: (Walks over to Lorelai) Hi Lorelai. How are you? I'm good. Rory and I were going to have a talk about our relationship. It would be deeply appreciated if you could come back in about an hour.  
  
Rory: (widens her eyes) Jess!  
  
Jess: Well somebody had to do it.  
  
Lorelai: (Gathers her things) No it's okay. I know when I've worn out my welcome.  
  
Rory: Mom you don't have to-  
  
Lorelai: Rory it's fine. But tomorrow you'll see me bright and early knocking at your door. We have some talking to do.   
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
(Lorelai leaves.)  
  
Rory: I would say that was a little rude Jess.  
  
Jess: It's in my nature. I couldn't help it. (Walks up to Rory and hugs her.) I just thought we could have a nice romantic night. No interruptions.  
  
Rory: (Blushes) I guess I could forgive you.  
  
Jess: (chuckles) Good. Now what did you want to talk about?  
  
Rory: (couldn't say I love you so instead she says) Would you like to be my gentleman caller?  
  
Jess: (looks at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes) Well, I'll have to check my little black book, but I think we can arrange that.  
  
(Their lips come closer and closer together as their lips crash into each others with all the frustration and emotions flooding out of them into one another. It was so passionate neither one of them could stop. But finally, they pull apart from one another completely breathless.)  
  
Rory:(smiles) So, I guess you're my boyfriend.  
  
Jess: I guess so.  
  
Rory: (silence)   
  
Jess: Lets go for a walk huh?  
  
Rory: Sure.  
  
(They both walk out of the dorm with a feeling that they belonged together. That no one else could come between them. Neither one knew the ripples that life would throw at them.) 


	10. My only daughter

I was in a deep slumber when I felt a presence beside me. Not turning around I could feel that it was my mom. We had a connection that we could feel whenever one of us entered a room. I had been going over how this conversation would turn out. I knew my mom would be upset over this. That's why she began tapping me on my shoulder.  
  
Lorelai: Rory, we have to talk.  
  
Rory: (puts a pillow over her head) Sleepy.  
  
Lorelai: (smug look) Late night last night?  
  
Rory: Yes. I got some very excruciating exercise.  
  
Lorelai: (widens her eyes) What? First you don't even tell me that you're with Jess and then you just give him...well you know. I can't believe you Rory.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Relax mom. We went for a long walk.  
  
Lorelai: (embarrassed) A walk?  
  
Rory: Yeah. We talked about our favorite books and just about general stuff.  
  
Lorelai: Oh. So no......?  
  
Rory: Mom! Gross. I wouldn't do that, not without telling you first.  
  
Lorelai: Really? Well you don't have to tell me. It's just that you're a part of me and when your away I get this very protective feeling.   
  
Rory: Well that's normal. I'm your daughter.  
  
Lorelai: (smiles sightly) You're my favorite daughter.   
  
Rory: I'm your only daughter.  
  
Lorelai: So, I want to say I'm sorry, for coming over here and interrupting you and Jess and for jumping to conclusions.  
  
Rory: (hugs Lorelai) It's okay. I love you.  
  
Lorelai: (inhales) I love you too sweets. So do you want to have lunch at lukes today?  
  
Rory: Of course.  
  
Lorelai: Good. Then you can tell me all about your boyfriend.  
  
Rory: We won't be able to talk about him if we are in Lukes.  
  
Lorelai: Why not?  
  
Rory: Well because Luke doesn't no yet.  
  
Lorelai: Oh Rory. This is going to get complicated.   
  
Rory: (raises her eyebrows) It will be okay. Everything will work out. 


	11. Now is your chance

Swinging open the door to Lukes, I glanced around and found my mom sitting at a table by the window. She looked peaceful and content. The wisps of her hair were framing her face and her hair was swept back. My mother was so beautiful. To think that she was mad at me just the day before, was hard to believe. It's amazing how we can put something behind us so quickly.  
  
Turning my head in the other direction, I saw Luke talking on the phone with Jess out of sight. I wondered if he had told Luke about us yet. If he hadn't I knew that we had to tell him. Luke was too much like a father figure to me, I didn't want to keep anything from him.  
  
I sat down across from my mom and she glanced up and smiled at me.  
  
Lorelai: I was wondering when you were going to get here.  
  
Rory: I wasn't even late.  
  
Lorelai: I know I was here early, making me feel like you are late.  
  
Rory: (laughs) But I'm not.   
  
Lorelai: So what are you going to order?  
  
Rory: I was sort of in the mood for Chinese.  
  
Lorelai: You think Luke makes Chinese?  
  
Rory: I don't think so.  
  
Lorelai: But I was in the mood for Chinese.  
  
Rory: Me too. We could get burgers.  
  
Lorelai: We always have burgers.  
  
Rory: Yeah. Salad?  
  
Lorelai: Since when do we eat anything green?  
  
Rory: True. So what are we going to eat?  
  
Lorelai: I'll take care of it.  
  
Rory: How?  
  
Lorelai: You'll see.  
  
Luke: (walks over) What can I getcha?  
  
Lorelai: Well lets see, we'll both have some eggrolls, chicken fried rice, and some fortune cookies.  
  
Luke: What? This is not a Chinese restaurant. Are you on something?  
  
Lorelai: Can you get some for us? We want to eat here.  
  
Luke: (sighs) Whatever. I don't care. Rot your body away.   
  
Lorelai: Thanks Luke!  
  
Rory: That was too cruel.   
  
Lorelai: But so worth it.  
  
Rory: Yeah. Eggrolls. Mmm.  
  
Just as I was thinking about my overwhelming hunger, I heard Jess come bounding down the stairs. I turned around and saw he was wearing a skin tight black shirt and loose fitting jeans with a book stuck in his back pocket. He turned my way and winked at me, and I smiled back. It felt like we were stuck in some sort of time bubble right then, where no one could figure out what we were thinking. It felt very special that I just wanted to lock it up in a box and keep it in my heart. The way I felt about him was indescribable and was killing me that I could not express my feelings-  
  
Lorelai: Daydreaming about Jess?  
  
Rory: Huh? No, I was just thinking.  
  
Lorelai: About what?  
  
Rory: Uh..about how to tell Luke? Jess won't even come around me in here.  
  
Lorelai: He just needs a little encouragement. (Snaps her fingers)  
  
Rory: What are you doing?  
  
Lorelai: Encouraging.  
  
Jess: ( walks over ) What can I get you Miss Gilmore?  
  
Lorelai: I want you to kiss Rory.  
  
Jess: (seems caught off guard) What?  
  
Lorelai: You want to tell the world? Kiss her. Right now.  
  
Jess: Why?  
  
Lorelai: (rolls her eyes) Now is your chance. No talking involved.  
  
That was the moment when all the breath in my body escaped and the world turned upside down. Jess came over to me and kissed me so sweetly on the lips anyone who had seen it would have described as romantic. He smelled of shaving cream and newly cleaned clothes. The aroma was intoxicating. The kiss only lasted for a minute, but I felt all eyes on us. Luke had just walked in from getting our food as was shocked. Miss Patty had her cell phone in her hand and was dialing. Jess and I just laughed, our biggest fear was past us. We didn't have to hide, or so we thought.  
  
Luke: (walks over to Lorelai) Did you know about this?  
  
Lorelai: I found out yesterday. The kiss was my idea. The look on your face was priceless.  
  
Luke: Oh yeah, hilarious. I would like to see the look on your face when this food is kept far away from you. (Takes the food away)  
  
Lorelai: (screams) Chinese food!! Come back to mommy!! 


	12. Why can't I just say it?

Once my mom and I left the diner I felt different, like I didn't have to hide. Yet I had this feeling inside of me that made me feel ashamed. Jess and I had kissed passionately in front of everyone in the diner, which I knew would soon spread throughout the town in about ten minutes. Mom had left me, and there I was just walking aimlessly around the town, with an occasional glance in my direction. Just a few minutes later, I heard some footsteps beside me, and a shocked Lane presented herself into my view.  
  
Lane: Tell me you didn't!  
  
Rory: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Lane: You can't be serious.  
  
Rory: (silent)  
  
Lane: You are part of the Star's Hollow gossip chain and you can't even tell your best friend?  
  
Rory: Lane, everyone is part of the gossip chain at least a hundred times in their life.  
  
Lane: Yeah but this is so good. You and Jess professing your love for one another by just randomly kissing each other in Luke's diner.  
  
Rory: We weren't professing our love.  
  
Lane: Yeah? Than why did you too kiss?  
  
Rory: I think it was because my mom told him too.  
  
Lane: (starts laughing)  
  
Rory: It's not funny. What if he didn't want to kiss me? What if it was because he had to?  
  
Lane: Rory, you know as well as I do, that Jess would never do something he didn't want to do.  
  
Rory: You do make a good point there, my friend.  
  
Lane: I just think that you're in love, but are too scared to let it blossom.  
  
Rory: Okay stop making flower references.  
  
Lane: (holds her hands up in defense)  
  
After I talked with Lane I went to the bridge and sat down. I felt as though my life was moving without me, as I was watching from above. Everything was moving so fast, but I sort of liked that feeling. A feeling as though anything could happen. I felt so at ease with Jess, like I could be myself around him. But why couldn't I say I loved him? Lane was right I was scared and-  
  
Jess: Hey.  
  
Rory: (turns around) Oh. Hey.  
  
Jess: (sits down beside her) So. Today was pretty crazy wasn't it?  
  
Rory: You could say that.  
  
Jess: I mean, I feel like we don't have to hide anymore, we can finally be together again.  
  
Rory: (smiles faintly) Yeah.  
  
Jess: (frowns) What's wrong?  
  
  
  
Rory: It's just- did you kiss me because you wanted to or because you had to?  
  
Jess: Partly it was because your mom said and partly because I really wanted to. You want to know how much times I wanted us to become us again? How much times I fantasied walking down the street with you in my arms? I really wanted to.  
  
Rory: (smiles) Listen, I just have to go.  
  
Jess: Rory-  
  
Rory: (kisses him on the cheek) See you tomorrow. 


	13. I'm learning to fall

I started running as fast as I could without knowing where I was going. Love had hit me hard and I didn't know how to handle it. This was something that I couldn't take lightly, partly because love is a big thing for me. It's like a part of a girl's inner soul. Part of me likes romantic movies and just holding hands. The other part of me is shy and quit who at times, is scared of love. It's these times that make me scared. The times that you realize who you are close to and who you want to be with forever. So that is why I decided to get on the bus leaving Star's Hollow. I needed time to think and time to talk to someone who had years of experience to help me in this situation. Even though I adored my mother, this was a time needed for contemplation. So, after climbing on the bus and taking a window seat I dialed the familiar number of my house. In a few rings, my mother picked up.   
  
Lorelai: Hello?  
  
Rory: I'm on the bus.  
  
Lorelai: Rory? Honey where are you? What's happening?  
  
Rory: Don't panic. I'm just going to spend the night with (thinks) Paris. I need some girl time. You know just to hang out.  
  
Lorelai: You don't need any change of clothes or even an overnight bag? How about your cute pink toothbrush? The one with the rhinestones that I-  
  
Rory: Mom. All we are going to do is hang out and talk. It was a last minute plan, a spur of the moment thing. I'll be home early tomorrow morning. I'll even treat you to a cup of coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Well, if coffee's in it for me, you can go. But don't do anything I would do.  
  
Rory: Mom. It's just Paris. The only exciting we'll be doing is watching the Discovery Channel.  
  
Lorelai: (confused) Oh. Well. Have fun.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
I couldn't believed I had just lied to my mother. The one person who should know where I was going I had just lied to. The problem was, I couldn't tell her where I was going or who I was going to talk to. At that moment my cell phone rang. Looking at the caller id, I saw that it was Jess. My insides did a flip flop, but I couldn't talk to him right now. I had somewhere to be. Someone to talk to who would judge me endlessly but know in the end the right way to deal with this. Looking down at my cell phone as the ringing had stopped I noticed that Jess had left a voicemail. Listening to it made my whole body feel warm inside:  
  
Jess: Hey Rory. It's Jess. Listen I don't know what happened last night. All I know is that you seemed upset and I don't want you to be. I love you Rory and I hope you know that. Call me.  
  
Just a little message like that made me feel so wonderful. I just don't know why I felt the way I did. The bus came to a stop and I got off. Walking down the perfectly landscaped street I started to run. I liked the feeling of the wind through my hair and just concentrating on getting to where I was going. I came to a halt and stared up. I was finally here. Walking up the driveway and up the front porch I rang the doorbell. The door swung open.  
  
Rory: Hi Grandma.  
  
**Authors note**: Sorry I did not update in a while. Things have been crazy. I would really appreciate It if I could get some reviews. Thank you. Sorry for the short chapter. More to come. 


	14. Oh these talks we have

Rory: Hi Grandma.  
  
Emily: Rory! Hello. So good to see you. What brings you here?  
  
Rory: Well, (looks down) I need to talk to you.  
  
Emily: Ok. Well come in, come in!  
  
I walked into the foyer and looked around. It wasn't such a big deal that I came to Grandma instead of Mom. They both would understand in time. It was something that they were going to have to get used to. I was a woman. A woman who was slowly falling ln love and learning to deal. Grandma brought me into the study and sat down. I sat across from her.  
  
Emily: So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Rory: (clears her throat and looks down) Love.  
  
Emily: (laughs slightly) Love? What would I know about love?  
  
Rory: Well, your married to a wonderful man. I thought I could come and talk to you about......everything. If you don't want to, I could leave. I understand.  
  
Emily: No it's quite alright. I'm just wondering why you didn't talk to your mother about this. You two are best friends, of course.  
  
Rory: I just thought we could talk. You're my grandmother, and I love you.  
  
Emily: Oh of course we could talk! You're my granddaughter Rory!  
  
Rory: (looks to the side) Okay.  
  
Emily: (switches her position on the chair) Okay. So what about love?  
  
Rory: I'm in love.  
  
Emily: Oh. That is so wonderful! With who dear?  
  
Rory: Jess.  
  
Emily: (looks surprised) Jess?  
  
Rory: Yes. But that's the problem. I can't tell him.  
  
Emily: When your in love, your insides get all messed up. I had the same experience.  
  
Rory: (surprised) Really?  
  
Emily: Yes. (Laughs) In college when your grandfather and I were dating, I found out I had never felt this way about someone in my entire life. Since he was with that Lott woman, I didn't know what to do. So I went to his dorm one day and say I love you to him.  
  
Rory: What did he do?  
  
Emily: He grabbed me and said he loved me too.  
  
Rory: That is amazing. I want that.  
  
Emily: You just have to take an initiative.   
  
Rory: I'm just scared.  
  
Emily: (Gets up and hugs her) Don't worry. Anyone crazy enough not to love my granddaughter is a fool.  
  
Rory: Thanks Grandma. Oh and can I spend the night here?  
  
Emily: (kisses her forehead) Sure.  
  
After I went to my bedroom I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes. Being a girl was so hard sometimes. I just needed time to breathe. 


	15. Did that just happen?

I walked into my house currently feeling upbeat and positive about the whole situation I was in. A good night's rest at my grandmothers had done me well. I was ready to take my mom to Luke's for coffee, after all she deserved it. Walking up the front drive, I saw my mom already sitting on the porch, so I walked over to her.  
  
Rory: Mom?  
  
Lorelai: Rory? My offspring! Finally, I thought you were never going to get here.  
  
Rory: How long were you waiting here?  
  
Lorelai: A few hours or so.  
  
Rory: (raises eyebrow)  
  
Lorelai: Okay! I saw you coming.  
  
Rory: Ok ready for a giant pool of coffee?  
  
Lorelai: Only if I can swim in it.  
  
Rory: That could cause a problem.  
  
(Link arms and start walking towards Lukes)  
  
We saw the entrance to Lukes and it was crowded. When I say crowded, I mean people on the steps, line down the street crowded. There must have a weird convention for Stars Hollow, we weren't sure. So, mom and I decided on a plan.  
  
Lorelai: (rubs her hands together) Ok so here's what we will do. You start crying.  
  
Rory: What? Why?  
  
Lorelai: So people will feel sorry for you. They'll let us through.  
  
Rory: Why can't you cry?  
  
Lorelai: Oh. I'm too old to cry.  
  
Rory: (sighs) Fine.  
  
We started towards the line of people slowly. Then I started burying my face in mom's shoulder. I don't know how it did, but it worked. Miss Patty was at my feet in a second.  
  
Patty: Oh sweetie, what's wrong?  
  
Rory: (fake crying)  
  
Lorelai: Oh you know, she'll be fine. She just had an incident (looks at diner).  
  
Patty: (also looking towards diner and catches on) Oh!! Goodness dear, that is awful. That young hoodlum. (Walks away)  
  
Rory: What was that about? (Looks up)  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: She thought I was crying because of Jess.  
  
Lorelai: So?  
  
Rory: So? I was not crying because of Jess.  
  
Lorelai: I know that.  
  
Rory: I was crying so we could get to the diner.  
  
Lorelai: And I had to think of a reason for you to be crying. Since we were by the diner, that was the only thing that came into my head.  
  
Rory: (sighs) I know.  
  
Lorelai: Now, cry your eyes out baby.  
  
Rory: (starts crying)  
  
Lorelai: (pats her back) Good. Good.  
  
(Everyone moves away so Rory and Lorelai can get to the diner. They walk in.)  
  
Rory: Whew.  
  
Lorelai: You should act.  
  
Rory: (chuckles)  
  
(Luke comes over)  
  
Luke: That was unacceptable.  
  
Lorelai; (innocently) What was?

Luke: The fake crying episode.  
  
Rory: (fakes crying) But I wanted a puppy.  
  
Lorelai: And someone to love.  
  
Luke: (slaps the rag on the table) Oh please. No food or coffee for you.  
  
Lorelai: (wide eyed) What?  
  
Luke: You heard me. No coffee. For.........30 minutes.  
  
Lorelai: How rude. I should call the police.  
  
Luke: And tell them what?  
  
Lorelai: That you won't feed me. I need food and especially coffee in my system.   
  
Luke: You cheated your way into my diner.  
  
Lorelai: (opens mouth wide) I did not. I just simply went ahead.  
  
Luke:(amused)  
  
Lorelai: We can't just sit here and do nothing for a half hour.  
  
Luke: Then go home.  
  
Lorelai: But then we won't have a nice table.  
  
Luke: It's called outside dining.  
  
Lorelai: (shocked) I am not speaking to you.  
  
Luke: Fine. No coffee. No Food.  
  
Lorelai: Luke!!!  
  
Luke: (walks behind the counter) 30 minutes.  
  
Lorelai: (crosses her arms)  
  
Rory: I'm going to go see Jess.  
  
Lorelai: Ok. Be back soon. Before I eat my hand.  
  
Rory: Believe me, I'm sure I'll be back before you start eating body parts.  
  
Lorelai: Don't be so sure.  
  
I couldn't believe I was going to do this. Making a move, like my grandmother said, is taking initiative. Not saying I love you, but making an actual move. So, with that thought, I walked up the stairs to the apartment. Knocking on the door, Jess answered, obviously surprised to see me.  
  
Jess: Rory. Hi.  
  
Rory:(puts fingers to lips) Shhh.  
  
( Rory pushes Jess against the back of the door after shutting it. She starts kissing him very passionately and won't stop. Jess is surprised but is enjoying it. Once the kissing has subsided Rory moves away and slowly opens the door and walks out. Jess stands there in awe.)  
  
Jess: Wow. That girl is special.


	16. Secret Meeting

The next morning I kept on running the previous day's events over and over in my head. I couldn't believed I had kissed Jess like that so spontaneously. It wasn't like me and I'm sure he thought I was some kind of psycho. But then again, he was kind of kissing me back. I sort of enjoyed it, because I still had those feelings inside of me. The kind of feelings that a person feels when they are in love. But I still couldn't tell him that. Just then, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Thinking it was my mom, I screamed "Still sleeping!". But the knocking continued once again. I sighed and got to my feet. It was still early in the morning and I wasn't in the best stage to be woken up. I finally opened the door, only to be pushed into my room and having my back shoved up against it. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Jess, kissing me just like I had only a day before. Smiling through kisses, I gently shoved Jess off me and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Rory: Jess, how did you get in here?  
  
Jess: (smiles) This is Star's Hollow, you don't lock your door.  
  
Rory: Good point, but you can't just walk in here and start kissing me at 7 in the morning.  
  
Jess: (chuckles) I didn't. For one thing, I knocked and kept on knocking in fact, when you thought I was Lorelai. And if I'm not mistaken, you came into my apartment yesterday and did the exact same thing.  
  
Rory: Take a look at me. I surprised my face isn't covered in drool.  
  
Jess: If it was, I wouldn't mind. (Smiles)  
  
Rory: Ugh! (Takes a pillow and throws it at him)  
  
Jess: (Takes another pillow and knocks her onto the bed with it. He then gently kisses her and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. They both smile at each other.)  
  
Lorelai: (off camera) Rory! Are you up?  
  
Rory: Jess, you gotta go!  
  
Jess: (sits on her bed) Why/  
  
Rory: (serious) Jess!  
  
Jess: Alright, but how about dinner tonight?  
  
Rory: Sure, whatever, just go!  
  
Jess: ok, pick you up at seven and dress nice.  
  
(Jess climbs out the window safely, just before Lorelai opens the door)  
  
Lorelai: Everything okay in here?  
  
Rory: (eyes dart towards the window) Oh sure, everything is sweet as candy. 


	17. A night out Part 1

Rory: Do I look okay?

Lorelai: You look absolutely beautiful.

I was waiting for Jess to come and pick me up so we could go out to dinner. My mom and I went dress shopping that afternoon and we picked out a strapless simple black dress (Mom said she didn't want him getting any ideas). My hair was down and curled around my face and my makeup was simple but I wore some red lipstick on my lips.

Rory: I'm so nervous.

Lorelai: Don't worry you look so pretty. And if the date goes bad, just call me.

Rory: What? Why would you say that?

Lorelai: (looks to her side) No reason.

Rory: Mom, Jess is wonderful. He makes me happy.

Lorelai: I know. It just seems like something's not right.

Rory: Everything is fine.

Everything wasn't fine. How could I tell my mother that I could tell anyone else that I love Jess but him? Tonight was the night I planned on doings so, but it probably wouldn't happen. Just at that moment, the doorbell rang.

Rory: He's here!

Lorelai: duh, I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked towards the door and opened it. Jess stood there with his hands in his pockets, wearing a suit. That's right, a suit. His hair was also gelled back, a way I had never seen it before. He looked so incredible.

Rory: Hey.

Jess: (smiles) Hey. You ready.

Rory: Sure am. Let me just grab my purse. (runs to grab her purse) Bye Mom!

Lorelai: Bye Rory! Be back at 10!

Rory: Mom.

Lorelai: Fine. Be back at 12.

Rory: (Kisses Lorelai on the cheek) Thank you! I love you.

As we walked outside Jess grabbed my hand very gently. I couldn't believe it. I actually had those mind blowing butterflies. Jess then ran his thumb over my hand and I looked up and smiled at him.

Jess: You look beautiful tonight Rory.

Rory: You don't look bad yourself, Mr.Mariano.

Jess: Only for you Gilmore, only for you.

Rory: Where are we going? And why are we walking?

Jess: (looks at her with one eye) you'll see. You should also know that you can walk to everything in this town.

Rory: (nods) I did know that.

Jess: I figured you might.

(Jess stops in the middle of the street and Rory looks at him oddly. He then takes her in his arms and kisses her very slowly and gently. He then pulls back and rests her forehead against hers.)

Rory: (whispers) what was that for?

Jess: For just being you.

Rory: I like being me then.

Jess: (chuckles) come on.

Jess then took my hand and stopped in front of Luke's. We stepped inside and the whole place was decorated with candles and a table for two was set up in the middle of the diner. It was a repeat of the night in my dorm, which my mom walked in on.

Rory: Oh Jess. This is amazing. But how did you get there to be no one else in here?

Jess: You'll see. Luke needed convincing though.

Rory: Why because you are using his diner?

Jess: No that's not it

Just then I saw Luke emerge from the back dressed in a waiter's uniform. I had to choke back my laughter because it was hilarious.

Rory: You look so handsome Luke.

Luke: Yeah, yeah. Let's go sit at your table.

Jess: (clears his throat)

Luke: Welcome to Luke's diner. I will show you to your seat.

Rory: (catches Jess' eye and they both start laughing)

Luke: (turns around) that's it! I'm done. Goodnight! (Marches upstairs)

Jess: (pulls Rory's chair out for her) Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Rory: Me either.

Jess: So, on our menu this evening we have some wonderful burgers with a side of fries and coffee.

Rory: Yum sounds delicious.

Jess: That's good to hear. Let me go get it.

My hands were sweating and I was so nervous. How was I going to tell him?

Read and review.


End file.
